ookamishoujotokurooujifandomcom-20200222-history
Erika Shinohara/Plot
Read the full episode summaries 'here' by clicking on the episode you would like to read about. Anime Erika Shinohara has been lying for a while about the fact that she has a boyfriend and her friends are starting to suspect that she might by lying, so Erika decides she has to do something. While she was outside thinking on what she should do, she sees a really handsome boy and suddenly gets an idea. She could make that boy her boyfriend. All she needs is a picture, but she got too close and he noticed her. The next day she finds out that the handsome guy, whose name is Kyouya Sata, is attending the same school as her. She drags him with her and opens up to him about her problems saying that she told her friends Kyouya was her boyfriend and asked if he could play along. Of course he was willing to do that, but for a price. Erika must become his (pet) dog in order for him to act as her boyfriend. Erika was left without a choice and accepts it. As days pass by, Erika had enough with Kyouya's frequent orders, Erika thinks about finding love and going out with someone for real. She meets a guy called Kimura, a kind boy, who stopped some girls from hurting Erika and afterwards asked her to go out on the weekend. Erika and Kimura meet on t he weekend, but it turns out he only wanted to go out with her because she is Kyouya's girlfriend. When asked by Erika if everything he said and did were all lies, he callously asked her how desperate she is for a man that she easily believed his acts and that he wouldn't date a cheap girl like her, which triggered Kyouya to punch him in the face. Afterwards Erika slowly starts to realize her feelings towards Kyouya might be becoming love. Erika slowly starts to have feelings for Kyouya. One day when she goes to Kyouya's house to deliver some apple-pears, she sees a woman come out of his door which pushes her to confess to him. After hearing her confession, Kyouya is surprised but then brushes it off telling her that she's only imagining her love due to their situation. The rejection leaves Erika hurt where she shoves the apple-pears at him and runs off in tears. While she was walking back to her house she sees the girl who came out of Kyouya's house. She tells her that Kyouya stopped playing around with girls because he had found a new dog. After hearing that she ran back to Kyouya's house and tells him that it wasn't a mistake about her loving him and there she promises that she will show him how much she loves him. The next day they meet Kyouya's friend, Takeru. Erika realizes that Takeru can help her in making Kyouya fall in love with her, so she tells him everything that has happened up until now and he decided to help her out. For a pretty long time they tried everything, but when nothing worked and Erika ended up crying, he knew he had to do something else. At night he called both Kyouya and Erika and told Kyouya that he was in love with Erika and asked if he could take her from him, which Kyouya responded with "do whatever you want". At the end Kyouya tells Takeru that he already knew that Takeru was lying about being in love with Erika. Kyouya went after Erika and they both made up At christmas Erika and Kyouya both went outside to take pictures which she could send to her friends, but on their way back Erika's stomach starts hurting and they went inside a cafe to rest a bit. There, Erika asks Kyouya what he thinks about her, so Kyouya acts like he secretly actually liked her all this time and Erika believed him and got really happy. So when Kyouya asked her how long he was supposed to keep acting like this, she got really mad and threw water at him and afterwards ran away in tears. That night Kyouya came to her house. There he gives her a present; a heart shaped necklace and afterwards they made up. During Valentine Erika decides to make chocolates for Kyouya and while she was shopping she meets one of her classmates; Yuu. Erika and Yuu slowly start to become friends. At Valentine day Erika gives Yuu some chocolates because he didn't get any. But Kyouya finds out about it and wouldn't accept her choclates because she also gave them to Yuu. Later on Yuu sees that Erika was spacing out and took her to a cafe where Erika told everything about Kyouya which also made him confess to her. The next day Yuu walks up to Kyouya and tells him about his confession, but Kyouya didn't really care about it and said some harsh stuff although he didn't know Erika was also listening. After hearing this Erika decided to stop this whole fake boyfriend act and instead spent some more time with Yuu. On white day Erika and Yuu go out on a date, but Erika realize she can't return his feelings because she still loves Kyouya. Suddenly appears and takes Erika with him, kisses her and indirectly says he loves her. When the new school year starts Erika meets a new guy called Nozomi Kamiya who is a playboy. He tries to flirt with Erika but then he learns that she's serious about Kyouya. Nozomi actually tries to break their relationship because he thinks Kyouya is more like himself; a playboy. But Erika thinks that Nozomi is actually trying to become friends with Kyouya. During the whole orientation event she doesn't realize his true intentions, but the next day at school Nozomi tells them that he will change the way he is now and he will try to a find a serious girlfriend. Afterwards Kyouya and Erika start to become friends with Nozomi. Erika's birthday is coming up and Kyouya asks her what she wants. She wants love. It sound kind of weird to Kyouya, but Erika actually wants Kyouya to say "i love you" to her. On her birthday, they go to a restaurant, watch a movie, window shop and later take a nightime boat cruise. Throughout all of this Kyouya is acting kind of weird in her eyes. At the end of their date, while a car passes by, Kyouya says "I love you". Erika says that this has been the best birthday ever While the friend group was going home after school they meet Kyouya's sister; Reika whom has the same personality as Kyouya. After talking for a while she leaves together with Kyouya, but the next day Erika gets a call from Reika. She asks if Erika would like to go shopping with her and of course Erika accepts it since she wants to get a long with Kyouya's family. After a while they stop to sit and talk for a bit. Reika starts talking about Kyouya and also starts insulting him. Erika can't continue to hear her insult her boyfriend and asks her to stop talking so bad about Kyouya. But before she could really continue she gets sick from all the food she ate and they go to a nearby hotel. Reika calls Kyouya and they go back to their house. While they were in the taxi Reika says that she will take Erika to Kobe to meet their mother. A couple days later they really go to Kobe where Erika meets Kyouya and Reika's mother. At their home she finds out that Kyouya and his mother don't really get along well. Reika tells that her that Kyouya's mother thinks its her fault that Kyouya grew so distant after their divorce. Erika decides to make things up between Kyouya and his mother. She tells Kyouya that she wants to come more often here to Kobe, which made Kyouya think. He went to his mother and had a talk with her where he promised that he would come more often home which made his mother really happy. Manga